


The Full Authentic Human Sleepover Experience

by Prim_the_Amazing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Nail Polish, Other, Other characters and relationships mentioned, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pizza, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare, i still dont know what category pale ships should be in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/pseuds/Prim_the_Amazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sooo," Jade said. "What's next on the list?" </p><p>Rose checked the literal list she found on the internet. Step 3: talk about boys! </p><p>"Want to talk about girls?" she asked.  </p><p> </p><p>Rose and Jade try to sleepover. They have instructions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Full Authentic Human Sleepover Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaijuusAndKryptids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuusAndKryptids/gifts).



"Stop fidgeting," Rose admonished her. 

"How much longer?" Jade asked for the third time in five minutes. 

"Your nails will be dry soon," she repeated herself for the third time in five minutes. 

"But _how much longer_?" 

"Ten minutes at the least." Rose sighed. 

Jade looked absolutely horrified. 

"I'll have you know I specifically bought a fast drying nail polish just for you, even though that means that it's going to flake faster. Be grateful," Rose said quickly, to cut off the whining that was sure to follow before it could get started. 

"But--" Jade stuttered, wide eyed, hands laying carefully still on her lap, palms down. "What if I get an itch!? Oh fuck, now my nose is itchy." 

Rose reached forward and scratched the tip of Jade's nose with her finger indulgently. "That's what if you get an itch."

"So _this_ is why girls do each other's nails on sleepovers," Jade said with hushed awe, nudging the top of her head into Rose's hand. She just wanted scritches now, the greedy little pup. "You're just stuck sitting there losing your mind if you do it alone!" 

"Sure," Rose said. She was pretty sure this was wrong, but it made sense enough, and Jade had spent the entire night so far trying to make sense of normal human culture that didn't have anything to do with being stranded on an island alone with a radioactive dog. She'd lose her mind if she didn't find a single logical explanation for anything the rest of her fellow species did soon. 

Jade was now shooting Rose her best puppy eyes. They were ridiculously good, naturally. But Rose had stared into the abyss and the abyss had ~~possesed her~~ blinked first. 

"What," Rose asked flatly, projecting how unimpressed she was as well as she could. She was ridiculously good at it, naturally. 

"Feed me?" 

"Well, alright," Rose smirked at her. "That seems like a pretty romantic thing to do, pale wise. But if you want the full 'authentic human sleepover' experience, it's going to have to be raw cookie dough." 

"What!" Jade yelped. "That's so unhealthy! Why!?" 

"You'll see as soon as I'm done mixing it," Rose said, and gave the back of Jade's dog ear a final scratch. 

* * *

Jade frowned skeptically at the spoonful of admittedly unhealthy, tasty goodness. 

"Come on," Rose goaded her. "Am I going to have to eat another spoonful in front of you to prove that it isn't poison?" 

To be honest, Rose hoped that Jade would say yes, Rose, please for my sake eat another spoonful of raw cookie dough, not because you want to, but for your poor, worried, sheltered moirail. 

Jade reached out with the tip of her tongue and licked at it experimentally. Rose rolled her eyes and took the oppurtunity to just fucking shove the spoon into Jade's mouth. 

She spluttered and howled indignantly, but asked for another spoonful right after, and ate it without hesitation. 

* * *

"Sooo," Jade said. "What's next on the list?" 

Rose checked the literal list she found on the internet. Step 3: talk about boys! 

"Want to talk about girls?" she asked. 

"Sure! Hey, your mom-daughter-sister seems great!" 

"Please don't call her that, I feel like the ultimate inbred hillbilly. And I do believe we're supposed to talk about girls in a _romantic_ sort of way, so I would strongly appreciate it if we kept my m- my Roxy out of this discussion." 

"Oh!" Jade flushed. "Yeah! Right! Cute girls!! Sure!!!"

Rose smiled. "As I'm sure you know, you share first place with my darling Kanaya. I've been wanting to mediate that atrocious thing Meenah and Damara call a healthy black relationship, but besides that I'm afraid no one's caught my eye in the 'I want to punch them in the face and then French them' way." 

Jade giggled. "Oh, no! Don't get in between those two, you'll die a Heroic death." 

"So has anyone caught your eye? Besides me and Davepeta." Rose was sincerely smiling, and she didn't feel the need to stop herself when it was just Jade there. There were so few people she felt comfortable trully smiling around. 

Jade was sputtering and stuttering again, waving her hands to and fro, which probably meant that the answer was 'yes'. 

* * *

"Dare!" Jade barked. 

"Stop picking dare," Rose said. 

"But dares are fun!" Jade protested. 

"But you do all of them, no matter what. It's too much power. I feel kind of bad here." 

"I don't see what the fuss is. I lick all kinds of stuff!" Jade informed Rose, who was already regretting this conversation. 

"You're not allowed to touch me with your mouth any longer," she said flatly. 

"Not even on the mouth!?" Jade asked. 

Rose shook her head. 

"But what about your nose?" She looked like she was on the verge of literally whining. 

"I'm afraid not." Rose shook her head again. 

"Your forehead!?" Jade cried. 

"I am a woman of my word, Jade," Rose said sternly. 

"Fine. I'll stop licking things," Jade said sulkily. 

Who was the best moirail? Rose was the best moirail. 

Rose dared Jade to pepper her faces all over with kisses as a reward. 

And then Jade asked Rose if she'd ever wet her bed when it was her turn, and the innocent game of Truth or Dare rapidly turned very competetive and vicious. 

* * *

"I don't see what the big deal is," Jade said. "Airport security isn't that tight!" 

"Not everyone can teleport, darling," Rose replied watching the man whose name she couldn't even remember despite watching him lusting after a woman for the last ninety minutes sprint desperately for the departing airplane. 

"Pass me a slice," Jade said, and Rose grimaced as she was forced to touch a pizza slice with actual pineapple on it and then handed it over to one of the three women in the whole world she trusted enough to see her without makeup. 

Oh, the things she did for love. 

"I'd run through airport security for you," Rose confessed. Gross. "Or at least fly past it." 

"Aw, honey," Jade said, and snuggled up next to her. They held hands, fingers thread through each other, one set of nails a neatly painted row of bright green and purple, the other the same colors but much more sloppily done. It had heart, though. 


End file.
